Two hundred and twenty-three
by CloudStorm362
Summary: What happens when you ask three Seekers 223 questions? Certain chaos that's for sure! Find out what Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream are thinking! TFs are extremely OOC; Seekers are brothers; World is G1 and I do not own them... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**001. Hello; what's your name?  
**SW: Skywarp!  
SS: Starscream!  
TC: And Thundercracker!

**002. Okay, now spell your name backwards.  
**SW: Prawyks… wut?  
SS: Maercsrats… I don't even… *face-servos*  
TC: Rekcarcredn-… I give up…

**003. Date of birth?  
**SW: Umm…  
SS: Some long stellarcycles ago…  
TC: Specific date?  
SS: *whacks* No!

**004. Male or female?  
**All: Mech!

**005. Astrological sign?  
**SS: I never was good with astrology…  
SW: Sign? Astrological… what?  
TC: Does that have something to do with flesh-creatures?

**006. What are your common nicknames?  
**SW: Warp ^^ or Sky; I don't mind either.  
TC: Thunder or TC… I'll murder someone if they call me 'Cracker'…  
SS: Star mainly…  
TC: Screamer XD  
SS: Don't make me hurt you!

**007. Occupation?  
**All: Seekers!

**008. Give me your height.  
**SS: So… how tall are we again?  
TC: *shrugs*  
SW: *trying to measure self*

**009. And your weight.  
**TC: … You really want to know?  
SS: Heh… That'll be a lot of numbers…  
SW: Cybertronians do weigh a lot…

**010. Hair colour?  
**SW: What?  
SS: *taps helm with digit* Uhh…  
TC: We're robots :3

**011. Eye colour:  
**SS: It's all red! DX  
TC: Calm down!

**012. Where were you born?  
**All: Cybertron!

**013. Where do you reside now?  
**SW: To put it simply, the flesh planet…  
TC: Earth…  
SS: OohhhOohhOohh!

**014. How old are you?  
**SW: … A billion, trillion stellarcycles… I don't know…  
TC: Stop guessing!  
SS: Well… By the Allspark would we know!

**015. Do you have any pets?  
**SW: I want one…  
TC: Slag it, Warp…  
SS: Guys…

**016. What's the number of candles you blew out on your last birthday cake?  
**TC: CAKE! What is it?  
SS: *face-servos again*  
SW: … Whee! *jumps away in confusion*

**017. Any piercings?  
**SW: Ow…  
TC: I don't know what they are, but…  
SS: Let's just say they must hurt…

**018. Or tattoos?  
**SS: *picking at insignia* Does this count?  
TC: *face-servos*  
SW: *giggles*

**019. What's your show size?  
**All: *look down at pedes* What?

**020. Righty or lefty?  
**SW: Righty ^^  
TC: Lefty ^^  
SS: Both!

**021. What are you wearing right now?  
**TC: Um… what are we wearing?  
SS: Armour, bolts-for-brains!  
SW: Heheh…

**022. Hearing?  
**SS: Megatron…  
TC: A Vehicon slowly offlining…  
SW: … I don't even want to know what that is…

**023. Feeling?  
**SW: Awkward…  
TC: Like hurting someone…  
SS: … Impossible…

**024. Eating/drinking?  
**SW: Nothing, right now  
TC: Energon B)  
SS: Which, you shouldn't be…  
TC: Damn it…

* * *

**It's only 24; the rest is coming! Hang on!**

**Reminder = Seekers are G1 OOC... Like, really, REALLY OOC!  
In my G1 universe; Warp, Star and TC are bros, so that's what they're acting like here...**

**And yeah... I don't own them...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love/Kissing/And Other Stuff**

**025. Have you ever been in love?  
**SS: No…  
SW: Nope… *glances at thundercracker*  
TC: … *sighs* Yes…  
SS: You answer the rest of these then ^^

**026. How many people have you told "I love you"?  
**TC: One…

**027. How many people have you been in love with?  
**TC: One…?

**028. How many people have you kissed?  
**TC: Am I just going to be repeating myself this whole time?

**029. Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?  
**TC: What the-… no!

**030. How many people have you dated?  
**TC: One!

**031. What do you look for in a guy/girl?  
**TC: … The frag are you on?  
SW: Just answer it!  
TC: Okay, okay! Good looking, nice optics, someone who matches my superiorness…  
SS: TC…  
TC: What? I'd like that!

**032. What's the first thing you notice about the opposite sex?  
**TC: Their optics… or their structure…

**033. What type of guy/girl do you usually go for?  
**TC: Proactive…  
SS: *face-servos*  
SW: What the slag is that supposed to mean!?

**034. Do you have a bf/gf?  
**TC: Obviously, you ding-bat!

**035. If so where did you meet them?  
**TC: The war of Cybertron… Where else?

**036. What do you like most about your bf/gf?  
**TC: Her personality

**037. Do you have a crush right now?  
**TC: … *dramatically face-servos*  
SS: And on the other servo, me and Warp don't!  
SW: Yeah!

**038. If so, who is it?  
**TC: Her name is Lightningbolt; that's all I'm giving you…  
SW: _Thunder and Lightning; sitting in the brig! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
_TC: Shut up, Skywarp!

**039. Do you believe in love at first sight?  
**TC: Yes…  
SW & SS: No!

**040. Do you remember your first love?  
**TC: This is my first…  
SS: Ahh, the fault of being a Decepticon…

**041. Who is the first person you kissed?  
**TC: Lightningbolt; who else?  
SW: *giggles*  
TC: … Be quiet or you'll be the one in the brig!

**042. Do you believe in fate?  
**TC: No… That's the one thing I don't believe in!  
SW: I believe in it!  
SS: I don't…

**043. Do you believe in soul mates?  
**All: No!  
SS: Well, that depends…

**044. If so do you believe you'll ever find yours?**  
SS: Maybe…  
SW: What does-…?  
TC: Sky, don't question the bold letters…  
SW: Okay…

* * *

**EVERYTHING IS OOC; I DON'T OWN THESE THREE EXCEPT FOR LIGHTNINGBOLT!**

**Heheh, ain't that cute? Thundercracker and Lightningbolt? Thunder and Lightning? Naww...**

**Anyway... onwards with the rest of this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Stuff**

**045. How many siblings do you have?  
**SS: These two. *points to thundercracker and skywarp*  
SW: That's who! ^^

**046. What are your parents' names?  
**TC: Wait, parents?  
SS: Again… 'Creators'…  
SW: … We… We were orphaned Seekerlings…  
TC: *sighs*

**047. What are your siblings' names?  
**SS: Thundercracker *points to* and Skywarp *hugs* ^^  
SW: ^^ Hi!  
TC: ^^; …get me out of here…

**048. How many siblings does your mother have?  
**TC: Keeping quiet on that one…

**049. How many siblings does your father have?  
**SS: Same for this one, too…

**050. Where are your parents from?**  
SW: Seriously!?

**051. Is your family close?  
**SS: Well, we are now.  
TC: Didn't used to be…  
SW: Yeah… You guys used to hate me cause I was the youngest.  
SS: And a scared little coward…  
TC: He still is, Star…  
SW: Hey!

**052. Does your family get together for holidays?  
**TC: Not answering that…

**053. Do you have a drunk uncle?  
**SS: Don't think so…

**054. Any medical problems run through your family?  
**SW: Nope  
SS: You're afraid of everything…  
SW: Slag it, I am not!

**055. Does someone in your family wear a toupee?  
**TC: A what?

**056. Do you have any nieces or nephews?  
**SS: … Not yet… *grins at thundercracker*  
TC: *face-desks*

**057. Are your parents divorced?  
**…

**058. Do you have step parents?  
**SW: … Does Megatron count?  
TC: That would be freaky…  
SS: No Skywarp… No he doesn't…

**059. Has your family ever disowned another member of your family?  
**TC: *raises servo* I once disowned Starscream!  
SS: *resisting to slap him*

**060. If so for what?  
**TC: Many reasons…  
SS: Scrap it!  
SW: Language…

**061. Did some of your family come to America from another country?**  
TC: Come from where to where?  
SW: This place has other places?  
SS: *face-servos* You two have stuff to learn…

* * *

**Orphaned Seekerlings... :(  
Yeah, I'll probs write my own back-story on how Warp, Star and TC became 'Cons to back this up...**

**Maybe later... Onto 62! And like I said, I own nothing and characters are extremely OOC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Music Stuff**

**062. What song do you swear was written about you or your life?  
**SW: Narwhals…  
TC: What the frag?  
SS: Discord…  
TC: I don't even-…  
SW: New Divide…  
TC: Now you're just getting ridiculous.  
SS: What I've Done…  
TC: Stop it!  
SS & SW: Okay! ^^

**063. What's the most embarrassing cd you own?  
**SS: I think we got rid of them all…  
SW: Or Dirge claimed them…  
TC: Mm-hmm, that's definitely it…

**064. What's the best cd you own?  
**TC: Like Star said, Dirge got them all…

**065. What song do you absolutely hate?  
**SS: *looks at skywarp*  
SW: *looks back; optics blink* … *glances at thundercracker*  
TC: What?  
SW: Do you know a song that's hateful?  
TC: No… No I don't actually…

**066. Do you sing in the shower?  
**All: No

**067. What song reminds you of that special someone?**  
SS: *grins* Thundercracker…  
TC: *punches starscream and murders person-who-wrote-bold-letters* STOP PICKING ON MY BOND-LIFE!  
SW: *rolling about giggling*

* * *

**Short Music is short ._.**

**Oh well... No, I'm not disclaiming again...**

**Thundercracker: Do it!**

**Skywarp: Or we'll threaten you again!**

**... Idon'tnotownTransformersandallcharactersmentionedareOOC! *runs***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!  
Guest-who-commented-on-4th-chapter: ^^; uhh okay...  
Other-guest-who-commented-on-that-one: ... as much as it amused me reading that, i don't portray the Trine that way... and i don't make videos...  
(if you're the same person, sorry in advance!)  
**

* * *

**Favourites**

**068. Colour:  
**TC: Blue!  
SW: Purple!  
SS: Silver!  
TC: That's not a colour…  
SS: It is now!

**069. Food:  
**SW: Do I have to answer that?  
SS: No… All we need is energon and oil, and we're fine…

**070. Song:  
**TC: Oh Primus… *face-servos*  
SW: Please no…  
SS: Not answering!

**071. Show:  
**All: … Transformers! XD

**072. Outfit:  
**SW: … Uhh, our armour? *giggles softly*

**073. Movie:  
**SS: Psh, ask me something that's harder to answer…

**074. Cartoon:  
**TC: Have a guess…

**075. Drink:  
**All: Energon!  
TC: I… feel like this has already been answered…

**076. Alcoholic drink:  
**SS: *cackles softly* High-grade! And I-…  
TC: Hush! I'm the only one old enough for it! …I think…  
SW: Heh…

**077. Pizza topping:  
**SS: What is this?  
TC: More fleshy stuff…

**078. Jelly flavour:  
**SW: Sounds squishy…  
TC: Urgh, it's probably a pile of flesh-creatures squished together!  
SS: What the frag is going through your processor…?

**079. Number:  
**SW: 7!  
TC: 30, 000, 000!  
SS: 12, 345, 678!  
SW: … You made that up, didn't you?  
SS: Yeah… It's actually 83…  
SW: *questioningly looks at the numbers; scowls* TC...  
TC: What!? It's a possible number!  
SS: Not your favourite...  
TC: *growls* ... fine, it's 666...  
SW: O.o number of the devil!  
TC: Mwahaha...

**080. Comedian:  
**TC: A funny fleshling!? Can I squish it?  
SS: *face-servos* TC…  
TC: ^^;

**081. Past time:  
**TC: Bothering Warp when he won't do something he's told to do.  
SS: Trying to conquer over Megatron and become the supreme ruler of the Decepticons!  
SW: … Avoiding these two when they go insane…

**082. Childhood toy:  
**SW: Teddy bear *hugs*  
TC: … He still has it?  
SS: *giggling as he puts a blanket over his helm*  
TC: … My brothers are idiots…

**083. Thing to do on the weekend:  
**SS: Bash Autobots! Oh wait, we do that all the time…

**084. Hot drink:  
**All: … Ow…

**085. Season:**  
SW: Oh, not this question again…  
TC: Just leave it, Warp… It'll eventually go away….

* * *

**:3**

**Funny Seekers are funny...**

**OOC and I do not own... *looks around for TC and Warp* Let's hurry to 86 before they decide to squish me...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Bedroom/Sleeping Habits**

**086. What colour are your sheets?  
**SS: Our berths don't have sheets…

**087. What colour are your bedroom walls?  
**SW: Everything is just… grey…

**088. Do you have posters on your wall?  
**TC: … I don't think that counts…

**089. If so of what?  
**SS: What? The Decepticon insignia?  
TC: Yeah…

**090. Do you have a TV in your bedroom?  
**SW: No…

**091. How many pillows are on your bed?  
**TC: One…

**092. What do you normally sleep in?  
**SS: … You're asking a giant alien robot, what he sleeps in?  
SW: Stasis pod! *waves servos awkwardly*  
SS: I think it means our armour, Skywarp…  
SW: Oh…

**093. What size bed do you have?  
**SW: It looks big…

**094. Do you have a waterbed/bunkbed/daybed?  
**TC: Nah, see… It's this thing called a 'berth'…

**095. Do you have your own phone line in your bedroom?  
**SS: …Do comm links count?

**096. Do you listen to music while trying to fall asleep?  
**SW: Usually… It helps ^^

**097. Describe the last nightmare you had:  
**TC: I'd rather not…

**098. Do you sleep with stuffed animals?  
**SS: … Skywarp does…  
SW: Only one!

**099. How many people can comfortably sleep in your bed?  
**SW: One… What are you intending here?

**100. Do you sleep in any unusual positions?  
**TC: On our sides and front are the only positions we Seekers can sleep in… On our backs just simply crushes our wings!

**101. Do you have to share your bedroom with a sibling?  
**SS: Used to share it with both of them… Until Megatron made us separate…  
TC: Told you he's like a step-sire!

**102. Do you snore?  
**SW: No

**103. How about drool?  
**TC: Urgh…

**104. Do you have an alarm clock in your room?  
**SS: Ravage is our alarm clock…  
SW: I don't like that cat… He's feisty…  
TC: Would you rather Rumble wake us up?

**105. What colour is the carpet in your room?  
**SS: Decepticons don't need carpet… whatever that is…

**106. What's under your bed?  
**SW: o.O… you don't wanna know…

* * *

**Short chappie is short again... oh well :3**

**And don't worry, Warp and TC didn't squish me last time ^^ i lived...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SW: 'Kay guys, the Seeker Trine runs this thing!  
TC: Well, only for now… CloudStorm's infected…  
SS: Infected? Is that really the best word for it?  
TC: … No, but you get what I mean, yes?  
SW: … I think they do… Onwards!**

* * *

**This/That**

**107. Day/night:  
**SW: Day!  
TC & SS: Night!

**108. Heaven/hell:  
**SW: … I think you mean Well of Allsparks and the Pit…  
TC: The Pit definitely…  
SS: I don't know…

**109. Rap/rock:  
**TC: What's the difference?  
SW: I don't think there is any…

**110. Silver/gold:**  
SS: Silver!  
TC: *face-servos*  
SW: Gold!

**111. Sweet/sour:  
**All: Sour!

**112. Punk/emo:  
**…

**113. Hot/cold:  
**…

**114. Winter/summer:  
**…

**115. Spring/fall:  
**…

**116. Read/watch TV:  
**…  
TC: … Are you gonna put that for everything?  
SW: Just the things I don't understand… And read.  
TC: What?  
SW: It's my answer…  
SS: A Decepticon who reads? How weird…  
SW: -_-

**117. Pink/red:  
**All: Red!

**118. Coloured pictures/black and white photos:  
**SW: Coloured…  
SS: Black and white…  
TC: Neither… I hate photos…

**119. Scary movies/comedies:  
**SS & TC: Scary movies!  
SW: C-Comedies please! ^^;

**120. Water/land:  
**TC: Hmm… Nahh…  
All: Sky!

**121. Sugar/spice:  
**SS: Spice!  
SW: Sugar!  
TC: Spice!  
SW: … Again? Really!?  
SS: Heheh…

**122. Black/white:  
**SW: This is just like that other one…  
TC: Same answers?  
SW: Same answers…

**123. Austin Powers/James Bond:  
**SS: Who or who?  
TC: More fleshlings…

**124. Popcorn/pretzels:  
**SW: … Food…  
TC: Lolwut?  
SS: … The frag did you say?  
TC: What?

**125. Pens/pencils:**  
SW: *nomming the end of a pen* What?  
TC: I don't think you're supposed to devour it…  
SS: Eh, he can do what he wants… Next section!

* * *

**SW: You guys are impossible…  
SS: Us? Impossible!?  
TC: You were the one 'nomming' a pen...  
SW: ... I have no idea what the slag you're talking about…  
SS: *face-servos*  
TC: -_-  
SW: ^^; ...R-Read and review, guys! It'd make CloudStorm very happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TC: We're back!  
SW: Well, we are… Starscream's getting yelled at by Megatron. *sniggers*  
TC: And Storm's still 'infected', so… we're in charge again…  
SW: Yeah… Oh, considering Star's not here, you may notice he didn't answer any of the below 'questions'!**

* * *

**HEY RIGHT HERE  
What Is Your Opinion of the Following?  
126. Eminem:  
**TC: Who?

**127. Virgins:  
**SW: What the frag-…?

**128. God:  
**TC: *looks up* Primus?

**129. Reality TV:  
**SW: What?

**130. Religion:  
**TC: … That is?

**131. Murder:  
**SW: *grins*

**132. Death:  
**TC: … Death to all Autobots! XD

**133. Politics:  
**SW: …. Why do I get the weird ones?

**134. Country music:  
**TC: You call that weird? This is weirder…

**135. Cloning:  
**SW: … Ask Starscream…

* * *

**TC: Aww, that was only a short one… :'(  
SW: Oh well… Hopefully Cloud will be well enough to post the next one's tomorrow…**


	9. Chapter 9

**SS: … Okay, I feel really bad now… Guys, CloudStorm's still badly 'infected', as TC says, so she's handed her laptop over to us to type and post the rest of these…  
SW: … Star, can I hack it?  
SS: No! We gotta be responsible…  
TC: Urgh, I don't like that word…  
SW: Anyway, let's see what the questions are…**

* * *

**Have You Ever...  
136. Mooned anyone?  
**SS: What? Gotten the moon and thrown it onto someone? You know a Cybertronian's not that strong!  
SW: Are we gonna do it in this order for the rest of the way?  
SS: Yeah, seems easier… Now go!

**137. Been on a diet?  
**SW: No…

**138. Been to a foreign country?  
**TC: These organics are foreign enough…

**139. Broken a bone?  
**SS: … What's a bone?

**140. Swallowed a tooth/cap/filling:  
**SW: Are you talking about our dentas? They're too stuck-in-place to swallow… And I don't think our vocal processors would take kindly to one being stuck there…

**141. Got in a fight?  
**TC: *coughs* No *coughs*

**142. Thought about killing your enemy?  
**SS: Oh, of course I haven't! *sarcasm*

**143. Told a little white lie?  
**SW: Once or twice…

**144. Told a secret you swore not to tell?  
**TC: And I regret it…  
SS & SW: *sniggers*

**145. Been on TV?** **  
**SS: … I think I broke it…

**146. Been on the radio?  
**SW: Yeah, we broke that one too…

**147. Dated one of your best friends?  
**TC: No…

**148. Been on an airplane?  
**SS: Who needs it? I am the airplane!  
TC: Technically you're a jet…  
SS: Shut it, TC!

**149. Got to ride on a firetruck?  
**SW: I sat on Optimus once X3

**150. Come close to dying?  
**TC: Nope

**151. Cheated on a bf/gf?  
**SS: Never had one

**152. Gave someone a piggy back ride?  
**SW: … I'm the smallest of us Seekers… I couldn't cope…

**153. Terrorized a babysitter?  
**TC: We've terrorized Megatron… Is that close enough?

**154. Made a mud pie?  
**SS: Mud… I hate it…

**155. Had a dream that you're falling off a cliff?  
**SW: Well, like I haven't actually done that a few times…

**156. Snuck out of the house at night?  
**TC: Always B)

**157. Felt like you didn't belong?  
**SS: … You tell that to Megatron…

**158. Stolen money from a poor person begging on the street?  
**SW: More like scared them off…

**159. Had your tonsils removed?  
**TC: Ton-what? Is that another disgusting flesh-feature?

**160. Gone to camp?  
**SS: Seeker Academy didn't really count, did it…?  
SW: Nope…

**161. Won a bet?  
**SW: *sighs* Never…  
TC: I have!  
SW: Slag it, and answer your own!

**162. Written a love letter?  
**TC: I'm about to…

**163. Gone out of your way to be with the one you love?  
**SS: *face-desks*

**164. Written a love poem?  
**SW: *face-servos painfully* O-Ow…

**165. Kissed in the rain?  
**TC: Yeah ;)

**166. Had a friend steal your bf/gf?  
**SS: … *keeps helm on desk; groans in disgust*

**167. Watched the sunset/rise with someone you love?  
**SW: *says nothing*

**168. Gotten a speeding ticket?  
**TC: Well, if you count getting tackled to the ground by Autobots, then yes…

**169. Done jail time?  
**SS: Jail? Is that like the brig?

**170. Had to wear a uniform to work?  
**SW: … Our insignias are itchy…

**171. Won a trophy?  
**TC: I wish…

**172. Thrown up in public?  
**SS: Urgh! That's horrible! But no, I haven't…

**173. Bowled a perfect game?  
**SW: …. I have no idea what you're talking about…

**174. Roasted pumpkin seeds?  
**TC: Wut?

**175. Attempted suicide?  
**SS: Ahahaha, Megatron makes me want to do it all the time!

**176. Cut yourself?  
**SW: Yeah… And then I bled energon…

* * *

**TC: 'Warp, what sort of answer was that?  
SW: For what?  
TC: The last question…  
SS: 'And then I bled energon…' Oh, what else would you bleed!?  
SW: I was trying to make it longer, okay!? It seemed too short…  
TC: … Fair enough… Well, you guys reading keep reviewing cause it seems to make CloudStorm giggle…  
SS: And then she breaks into a coughing fit 10 nanokliks later…**


	10. Chapter 10

**SW: *whispering* We've been confined to our quarters and CloudStorm's in recharge, so try not to giggle too loudly, you readers…  
TC: Storm will probably threaten us again…  
SS: Even though she has no voice to do it with.  
SW: Shh!**

* * *

**Childhood Stuff**

**177. Did you watch Fraggle Rock?  
**TC: Fraggle what? Does it actually have anything to do with a rock?

**178. Did you wet the bed?  
**SS: …

**179. Did you believe there were monsters in your closet or under your bed?  
**SW: Y-Yes… I-I think there s-still are!

**180. Were you shy?  
**TC: Nahh… I've always been the out-going, protective one…  
SS: Egomaniac…  
TC: Shut up; wrong series! *slaps*  
SS: *looks shocked* Ow!

**181. Were you spoiled?  
**SS: No…

**182. Were you abused?  
**SW: … Does being orphaned count?

**183. Did you go to the zoo?  
**TC: E-Earth creatures… *twitches*

**184. Were you in a car accident?  
**SS: If colliding with an Autobot counts as that, then yes… And a painful one it was too…  
TC: Why were you even flying that low in the first place?  
SS: It's not my fault!

**185. Did you build snowmen?  
**SW: What's snow?

**186. Did you cry when you scraped your knee?  
**TC: It never hurt…

**187. Were your older siblings mean to you?  
**SS: TC tended to be mean… He mostly picked on Warp though…

**188. Did you think the Ninja Turtles really lived in the sewer?  
**SW: Turtles? I thought they lived in the ocean…?

**189. Were you afraid of the dark?  
**TC: Nope; nothing scared me!

**190. Did you believe in the Easter Bunny/Santa Claus/ and the Tooth Fairy?  
**SS: In what, who and who?

* * *

**SS: … Let's leave before we get 'silently threatened'…  
SW & TC: Agreed…  
*Seekers leave room***


	11. Chapter 11

***still softly coughing madly* Okay guys, I'm slightly better, but I'm sticking around with the Seeker Trine just in case… problem is, TC and 'Warp went out on a mission today…**

**SS: So now I'm stuck with her, and alone answering the questions for this section… Fun…**

* * *

**Randomness**

**191. Do you believe in aliens?  
**SS: I'm an alien… Does that count?  
Me: Guess so… Alien robot! X3  
SS: -_-

**192. Name 3 things that are next to your computer:  
**SS: My nullrays, CloudStorm and a heap of her blankets… Why?  
Me: I'm cold!

**193. Do you drive?  
**SS: I fly B)  
Me: *giggles*

**194. Do you think you're good looking?  
**SS: Yeah

**195. Do others think you are good looking?  
**SS: *looks at CloudStorm*  
Me: … *sighs* Yes Star, you are good-looking…  
SS: *silently cheers* Yes!  
Me: … Skywarp's better…  
SS: What!? *attempts to squish me*  
Me: NO! *chokes on a cough and runs*

**196. Would you ever sky dive?  
**SS: Done that already!

**197. Do you believe in Bigfoot?  
**SS: … Is there a Cybertronian with that name?

**198. How many rooms do you have in your house?  
**SS: You really want me to list that? And we're on a warship, so… that's a lot of rooms…

**199. Do you like chocolate?  
**SS: If I knew what it was, maybe…

**200. Ever wished on a shooting star?  
**SS: … If that's supposed to be an insult, very funny…

**201. Best Halloween costume you ever wore?  
**SS: Who needs one?

**202. Do you carry any weapons on you?  
**SS: These things called nullrays…

**203. What is your weakness?  
**SS: … Do I have to mention that one?

**204. Name something you can't get enough of:  
**SS: Energon :3

**205. Describe yourself in 3 adjectives:**  
SS: Crafty, crafty and crafty… Wait, that doesn't work…  
Me: *runs past; giggling madly*  
SS: … Stop running; you'll just make yourself worse again…

**206. What is your ideal way to die?  
**SS: Can I think about that one?

**207. How do you release stress?  
**SS: Drinking energon… or watch CloudStorm pity herself.  
Me: Hey…

**208. Are you a trendy person?  
**SS: *puts servos on hips* Do I look trendy!?

**209. Are you an artistic person?  
**SS: … What does artistic mean?

**210. Are you a realistic person?  
**SS: I think I'm realistic enough…

**211. Are you a strong person?  
**SS: Seekers aren't really that strong…

**212. Are you a strong willed person?  
**SS: Yes, even if at times I don't show it…

**213. Are you a deep sleeper?  
**SS: Heheh, yep…

**214. Are you a good story teller?  
**SS: No…

**215. Do you like to burn candles or incense?  
**SS: … Candles… What does that have to do with anything anyway?

**216. Do you do yoga?  
**SS: … What?

**217. Worst feeling in the world?  
**SS: Not being leader of the Decepticons…

**218. Best feeling in the world?  
**SS: Being-…  
Me: Being with mah Seekers! *runs back and climbs onto Starscream*  
SS: Oh, now you come back…

**219. Is the glass half empty or half full?  
**SS: Half full  
Me: Half empty ^^

**220. What do you think people think of you?  
**SS: … I'm an idiot…  
Me: You can be, but I don't think-…  
SS: Stop agreeing with me!  
Me: X3

**221. Are you a likeable person?  
**SS: At times…

**222. Do you need therapy?  
**SS: No… TC says I do…

**223. What are you thinking?  
**SS: This took forever…  
Me: Aww, it was the last section! Why did I have to be sick!? *goes into another coughing fit*  
SS: I told you you'd make yourself worse…

* * *

**SS: … Now she's fallen into recharge on me again…  
TC: *walks in* What'd we miss?  
SS: *watching CloudStorm* Last sector… Nothing important…  
SW: Ahh kay… I'm gonna go 'silently murder' Shockwave now…  
SS: Fine by me… **


End file.
